<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All Your Fault by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948938">It's All Your Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Head Over Feet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 NHL All-Star Game, Alpha Jonathan Toews, Alpha Patrick Kane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jonathan is only mentioned, M/M, omega jaden schwartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets unexpected one-on-one time with Jaden when he's in St. Louis for the All-Star Weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jaden Schwartz, Patrick Kane/Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Head Over Feet [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All Your Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick trudged back to his hotel room. All-Star Weekend was fun, but the Media Gauntlet at the beginning was exhausting. The only reason he wasn’t staying with Jaden was because the younger man was in Cabo with a couple of his teammates. And he wasn’t bitter about it. He wasn’t. Would it have been nice to get to spend some one-on-one time with his Omega without Johnny? Yes. Would it have been nice to have at least one person in this city like him? Of course. Would it have been nice to get to show off for Jaden outside of a normal game? Obviously. But the Omega deserved to go off to Cabo. </p><p>So, he trudged up to his room, expecting a quiet night in, and stopped short when he found Jaden lounging on his bed.</p><p>“Wha- ?” Patrick’s voice left his throat as Jaden smiled at him.</p><p>“Are you just gonna stand there?” Jaden asked, adding an eye roll to try to hide the fond.</p><p>“I thought you were in Cabo.” Patrick replied, dropping his bags and scrambling over to the bed.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you.” Jaden turned to face him, “Are you surprised?”</p><p>Patrick responded by leaning over and capturing Jaden’s lips in a heated kiss, moving them so Jaden was on his back and he was hovering over the Omega.</p><p>“We should call Jonny later.” Patrick whispered against his lips, “so he doesn’t feel left out.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jaden replied, moving his head to the side to give Patrick better access.</p><p>“If he can’t be here, he should at least be able to hear your pretty noises.”</p><p>Jaden whimpered as Patrick lightly brushed his lips over his bond mark. </p><p>“I may have caught the highlights from your game last night.” Jaden’s voice was soft and his eyes closed, “I think you deserve something for that goal.”</p><p>“Get you a little hot?” Patrick teased, eyes sparkling with mischief as he grinned down at the Omega.</p><p>“Maybe a little.” Jaden smirked, flipping them and enjoying the look of surprise on Patrick’s face. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Patrick laughed before it cut off into a moan as the Omega ground down on him.</p><p>“Tease,” he groaned, eyes shut as Jaden continued moving.</p><p>“I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through.” Jaden bent down and kissed him, letting his Alpha take control quicker than he initially planned.</p><p>Patrick flipped them over with more care than Jaden had been expecting, pulling back and looking down at him with a ridiculously soft expression that Jaden would definitely mock him for later. He ran a finger down Jaden’s cheek as he pressed a kiss to the Omega’s forehead, “I missed you, Jay.”</p><p>“I may have missed you, too.” Jaden responded, “A little.”</p><p>Patrick laughed, kissing Jaden heatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick groaned as an alarm went off, groaning again as Jaden moved to turn it off and get out of the bed.</p><p>“No,” he whined, tightening his arms around Jaden’s waist.</p><p>“I gotta get up,” Jaden laughed lightly, turning the alarm off and turning in Patrick’s arms.</p><p>“I’m helping one of the guys with his kids this morning.” Jaden replied.</p><p>“So, you’re not going to go to the open skate with me?”  Patrick pouted at him and Jaden huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“No, but I will see you this afternoon for lunch.” Jaden rolled out of the bed, “Remember, we’re meeting Petro and Perry at Rooster. I sent you the address.</p><p>Jaden pressed a quick kiss to Patrick’s forehead and left the room before Patrick could start trying to convince him to stay.</p><p> </p><p>When Patrick stepped onto the ice for the open/family skate, his eyes immediately found Jaden, who was completely engaged with a kid who had to belong to Perron from the French chattering he was doing. A quick glance proved him correct as he found Perron standing close by, watching as his son refused to acknowledge anyone who wasn’t Jaden.</p><p>Jaden gently passed the puck to the kid, who whacked at it wildly until it moved, very slowly, to the net. As it finally crossed the goalline, Jaden cheered like it was the game-winning goal of the Cup final and Patrick felt his face doing that thing it did whenever he saw Jaden interacting with children.</p><p>“Ope!” Jaden chuckled as Perron’s kid overcorrected and fell down, “You okay, Mace?”</p><p>“Oui!” the child chirped, laughing happily as Jaden helped him up.</p><p>“Hey,” a nudge broke him out of his not-staring-definitely-observing and he turned to see Tyler Seguin grinning back at him, “Sup, man?”</p><p>“Hey.” Patrick grinned over at him before Jaden caught his attention again as Perron’s kid tackled him backward.</p><p>“Mason, careful.” Perron chided.</p><p>“Sasha does it.” Mason argued back.</p><p>“Just because Vova’s kids can get away with something doesn’t mean you can, Mace.” Perron grinned.</p><p>“I don’t mind, Perry,” Jaden grinned up at him, still laying on the ice.</p><p>“And that is why the Tarasenko kids treat you like a jungle gym.” Perron grinned down, offering a hand and pulling him up, “You’re gonna be here tonight, anyway, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaden nodded, picking up his stick and passing the puck over to Pear, who passed it back gently as Mason tried to steal it.</p><p>“You mind holding onto him during my Event?” David asked, as Jaden’s pass back found his stick.</p><p>“I can do that.” Jaden grinned, cheering when Mason intercepted the puck as David attempted to pass it back.</p><p>“Papa in middle!” Mason chirped, grinning over at Jaden.</p><p>“Those are the rules.” Jaden agreed, nodding along and attempting to maintain a serious expression.</p><p>By this point, there were a couple other guys out on the ice, Marner and Matthews skating lazy laps, but it was nice and Patrick could watch Jaden interact with Mason without any major distractions. That is until the Tkachuk boys burst onto the ice, their Omega thrown over Matthew’s shoulder and yelling at them.</p><p>“Matthew.” Jaden’s voice left no room for argument and Matthew really should know better, Thomas was Jaden’s pup.</p><p>“Ha!” Robby smirked skating over to Jaden and Perron.</p><p>Patrick didn’t feel like the only sappy idiot there anymore with how the Tkachuk brothers looked watching Robby, who immediately took Perron’s place in the game Jaden and Mason were playing.</p><p>“Still look the same?” Perron asked Matthew as the brothers came to stand next to him.</p><p>“Yes and no.” Matthew replied, “It’s had a face lift but I still feel like I could find my way around wearing a blindfold.”</p><p>“Our old hiding spots are still there.” Brady grinned.</p><p>Perron laughed, remember how frustrated Walt would get when his boys would hide because they didn’t want to leave.</p><p>When Jaden had insured that Mason was sufficiently distracted by Robby and the Tkachuk boys, he glided over to Patrick.</p><p>“Hello,” Jaden grinned.</p><p>“This is what you meant when you said you had to help someone with their kid?” Patrick raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Jaden shrugged in response but took Patrick’s outstretched hand, hiding his smile in his shoulder when Patrick laced their fingers together and they started to lazily move around the rink until Jaden noticed what time it was.</p><p>“I have to go,” he started toward the tunnel, “I need to drop something off at Vova’s before we go to lunch.”</p><p>“We still have two hours.” Patrick argued.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s twenty minutes there and then another twenty from there to the restaurant, and I have a chance of being on time if none of the kids see or hear me.” Jaden replied, pressing a quick kiss to Patrick’s cheek before taking off.</p><p>“Yeah, no chance in hell Aleksandr doesn’t find out he’s there.” Perron shook his head, “Kid has a sixth sense when it comes to Jaden.”</p><p>Robby just cackled, letting Matthew and Brady pull him away, which didn’t last long because he was soon pulled away from them by Marner.</p><p> </p><p>Jaden glanced at his watch in slight annoyance. Patrick wasn’t late late yet, but he was still late. He checked his phone to make sure that he hadn’t missed a call or text. He let Pear and Petro distract him from his annoyance, Perry insisted that Jaden get a milkshake and then had been stealing spoonfuls of it since it got to the table and Petro was zero help.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Patrick greeted, taking the open seat next to Jaden, “I know. I’m late.”</p><p>“Everything okay?” Jaden asked, pretending not to see Pear taking another spoonful of the shake.</p><p>“One of your little gremlins shot me with a NERF dart,” Patrick replied, “Twice. They ambushed me.”</p><p>“What?” Jaden huffed out a laugh, “Start from the beginning.”</p><p>“I was running late and I was leaving the room and a NERF dart hit me in the forehead and then another one hit me in the ear.” Patrick replied, “And then your pups took off around the corner.”</p><p>“Robby is the only one I claim and he is not a gremlin.” Jaden responded.</p><p>“It’s the Ritz Carlton!” Patrick exclaimed, “They shouldn’t be playing with NERF guns at all!”</p><p>“Who all was there?” Jaden asked, “Robby wouldn’t be the one to come up with that.”</p><p>“If Robby was there, it was probably Walt’s boys.” David responded.</p><p>Jaden was cut off by his phone going off. Standing up he hissed, “Be nice” to the three at the table before walking off and answering the phone.</p><p>Patrick busied himself looking over the menu and trying to avoid looking at Jaden’s teammates.</p><p>“By some miracle, Jaden is happy with you and Toews.” Pietrangelo stated, “And, at the end of the day, that is what matters most.”</p><p>“Even if most of us will always hate you. On principle.” Perron added, getting an exasperate look from Petro. Shrugging he stole more of Jaden’s milkshake, “I’ve always been candid. It’s my thing.”</p><p>“No, you just pretend you don’t understand English during Media Training.” Petro rolled his eyes.</p><p>Perron just grinned in response, cut off from responding when Jaden sat back down, stealing his milkshake back.</p><p>“Your pups are corrupting mine.” he stated, pointing at his Captain and Perron, “Dunner and Sammy came home early. Them combined with Walt’s boys and Marner got Robby involved.”</p><p>“Told you Walt’s boys were involved.” Perron smirked over at Petro.</p><p>Turning to Patrick, Jaden said, “Dunner hit you first and then Matthew. Both are claiming it was an accident but I doubt that’s true. However, we are not mentioning the incident to Walt because, as of right now, he is letting Robby stay in the hotel with the boys tonight.”</p><p>“Keith Tkachuk is letting little Robby Thomas remain unsupervised with his sons?” Perron’s eyes widened as grinned.</p><p>“I think he’s hoping they’ll be too tired after Skills to do anything...inappropriate.”</p><p>“Doubtful.” Petro snorted into his cup.</p><p>“My point is that we aren’t going to say anything to ruin tonight for Robby.” Jaden leveled both of them with a look.</p><p>“Sure thing, Mama Bear,” Perron smirked at Jaden before yelping and glaring at the younger man, who was now wearing an innocent expression as he pretended to look over his menu.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch wasn’t as bad as Patrick thought it was going to be. It wasn’t fun, by any means, but Jaden was smiling at him most of the time so he counted it as a win. He was never going to get the full approval of Jaden’s teammates and he was never going to actually like any of them (he may need to find it in himself to like Schenn, considering how long he and Jaden have known each other) but he could tolerate them. Because it would make Jaden happy. And he and Jonny could always hate them behind their Omega’s back.</p><p>They got back to the hotel with a couple hours of down time before he needed to get dressed for the Red Carpet walk into the Arena.</p><p>“You look nice.” Jaden told him as he walked over, grabbing Patrick’s tie off the desk.</p><p>“Yeah?” Patrick grinned and Jaden started to tie his tie.</p><p>“Don’t fish for more compliments after I give you one,” Jaden responded, rolling his eyes, “I can and will choke you with your own overpriced scrap of silk.”</p><p>“You’re coming tonight, right?” Patrick placed his hands on Jaden’s hips.</p><p>“Yes,” Jaden nodded, “Robby wants me to hang in Matty’s box with him.”</p><p>“So you gave in?”</p><p>“I was going to be there anyway.” </p><p>“Any chance of you wearing my jersey?”</p><p>“I will never wear that disgusting red jersey.”</p><p>Patrick laughed brightly, kissing Jaden and grinning when the Omega pushed him away and toward the door.</p><p>“You have a bus to catch.”</p><p>Patrick kissed him one more time before heading out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Patrick didn’t see Jaden until he came into the locker room to collect Mason from Perron. </p><p>“Having fun?” Jaden grinned, a clear sign that he was enjoying the booing greatly.</p><p>“Be nice,” O’Ry laughed, shaking his head fondly.</p><p>“I am nice.” Jaden replied, “The nicest.”</p><p>This time Perron cackled in response as O’Ry just shook his head.</p><p>“You are very nice.” Patrick responded, but Jaden must have picked up on the placating tone and subtle sarcasm.</p><p>“I can be not nice.” Jaden turned to face him, eyes flashing, “I can not be nice to you the rest of the weekend. And I was planning on being very nice to you tonight.”</p><p>Patrick immediately scrambled to apologize while David gagged and Petro looked like he was trying not to join him.</p><p>“Jaden!” Mason squealed running over from where he had been playing with the Staal boys, careful of the Logo in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Hey little dude!” Jaden swept him up, “You ready to see your dad show-off?”</p><p>“Oui!”</p><p>Jaden grinned and said, “Okay, let’s go! We’re gonna stop up and see Big Walt and Mama Chanty and Robby. They have a big box with a ton of snacks.”</p><p>Mason giggled in response like it was the funniest thing he’d heard and Patrick was definitely making the face again and was aware he was making the face again because all the guys were looking at him with varying degrees of amusement.</p><p>“What?” he tried to play dumb like he wasn’t aware of what he was doing.</p><p>“That’s the same look Jeff gives Jared all the time.” Eric replied, smiling over at Patrick while at the same time attempting to reel his three boys in.</p><p>“It’s worse now that Jay’s pregnant again.” Eichel laughed. It was one of the first things he learned about Jeff Skinner - that he was absolutely besotted with the youngest Staal and that it somehow got worse when Jared was pregnant.</p><p>“They have two already, right?” Petro asked, looking up from whatever text he had gotten.</p><p>“Two and Three.” Eric replied, “Jay’s carrying twins now, so he’s tired all the time. Marc tried to get Jay to bring the kids to their place outside the city so that he can have some extra help but Jared’s always been stubborn. The good news is that they’re due late May - early June so Jeff will have all of off-season to help take care of the kids and they’ll be at their place on the lake so the whole family will be around.”</p><p>“More future Staals for the NHL.” Jack laughed as Eric’s boys renewed their attacks on each other.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a little something special to start off this portion.” the emcee for the Skills competition grinned after they had made their way up to the platform.</p><p>Patrick glanced at the Blues’ guys who looked equally confused. So, this wasn’t one of the planned Alumni moments.</p><p>And then Jaden walked out with Mason and Patrick’s jaw dropped. Because Jaden was wearing his jersey. Jaden Schwartz was wearing his Team USA jersey (because Jaden had told him and Jonny many times that he would never touch a Blackhawks jersey). O’Ry was laughing but Perron looked torn on how to react (but was definitely leaning toward horrified).</p><p>“Any words for anyone up here?” the emcee asked, obviously angling for footage of Jaden and Patrick - who was still having a little trouble thinking properly and knew that it was clear on his face.</p><p>“Mason had something he wanted to say.” Jaden replied, moving Mason closer to the mic.</p><p>“Go, Papa!” Mason chirped happily into the mic.</p><p>Perron moved over to them, nuzzling Mason and whispering something to Jaden that caused the Omega to laugh and step to the side, obviously being told to hang out.</p><p>Patrick tried not to feel disappointed when Jaden took a spot between Matthew Tkachuk and Tyler Seguin, the older Tkachuk boy immediately engaging with Mason.</p><p>It had been a little weird, the Tkachuk boys being there. Sure, Patrick knew his way to and around certain parts of the building, but felt out of his element around the home locker room, and players’ lounge, and everywhere else he had never even thought about going. But seeing the Tkachuk boys walking around, knowing exactly where everything was even after the renovations, was a little freaky. </p><p>And seeing them interact with Petro and Perron was also weird. Which, again, shouldn’t be. Those two had been with the Blues for years, the Tkachuk boys had grown up in that locker room. They were bonded with the youngest Omega on the team and they were treated like pack. Although, if Patrick and Jonny made an effort, maybe they would be at least tolerated. He thinks a couple of the Blues guys like them - Schenner seems the most tolerant. But the others tend to look at them with distrust or like they’re robbing the cradle. They aren’t THAT much older than Jaden.</p><p>He’s definitely showing off when he takes his turn, makes sure Jaden knows he’s showing off and then - when he wins - he turns to look at Jaden with a wide grin. His grin grows wider when he sees that Jaden’s eyes are darker than usual and he’s trying to distract himself with Perron. When the cameras are turned off, he reaches a hand out to Jaden and pulls him along back to the locker room.</p><p>“You should give me the grand tour.” Patrick whispered to Jaden when they were down below.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow.” Jaden replied with a smile.</p><p>“Hey,” Patrick pulls them to a stop, “I’m gonna talk to Jonny about it, but I think we should try to make an effort...with your team. You’ve gone to a couple of team events with us, but we’ve never done anything with yours. And we’ve never done anything to show your team how much you mean to us. I mean, I tried up until this morning to get out of lunch and that was just with Petro and Perron.”</p><p>“Are you being serious right now?” Jaden looks over at him, eyes narrowed and assessing.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Patrick nodded, pulling them to a stop and taking both of Jaden’s hands, “Maybe not all at once - although we did do that to you so you would have every right to retaliate and do the same - but a couple at a time wouldn’t be awful. And it’s not like Jonny is like Benn. Petro doesn’t HATE him off the ice. Me on the other hand….”</p><p>“Start tonight.” Jaden laces their fingers together, “Jonny has played with O’Ry and Petro, he knows them off ice. You don’t. They’ve only known you as an opponent. Everyone’s going out. Use tonight as a chance to get to know Petro and Pear a little.”</p><p>“Will you come with or do you have to go take care of someone else’s child again?” Patrick grins at his Omega.</p><p>“I’ll come with you.” Jaden kissed his cheek before directing him toward the locker room, “Go get ready to go. I’m gonna go find Robby.”</p><p>Patrick watched him go with a grin. He and Jonny had a lot to make up for, but he was determined to start making it up to his Omega and he knew Jonny felt the same. And he knew that both he and Jonny would throw themselves to the wolves that were Jaden’s teammates if it meant making their Omega happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have vague ideas for the other installments of this series, I'm just working on getting them either started, finished, or where I want them to be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>